Perhaps the best known example of a self-balancing motorized vehicle with two wheels arranged side to side that a person can ride while standing on a foot platform is the Segway, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230 by Sramek et al (the '230 patent). The vehicle of the '230 patent has a handlebar means which serves to assist the standing rider's stability, and to carry an interface for steering the vehicle. This vehicle may be an effective short-distance transportation method, yet it has several disadvantageous aspects. These include that it is heavy, bulky, very expensive and affords a rather “stale” riding experience. Furthermore, the Segway has a large fixed-position handle bar arrangement. In contrast, a device without a handlebar (or with a smaller/compactable one) would provide greater portability (for example, it could be carried on to a bus or other mass transit) and greater convenience in mounting and dismounting, as well as the opportunity to have both hands free, all of which are advantageous in many circumstances.
However, if a rider of a vehicle without a handle bar has no points of contact with any part of the vehicle other than the foot platform surface, then he may have difficulty keeping his ankles and knees stable (and thereby controlling the device). Although the vehicle itself is capable of remaining balanced in the fore-and-aft plane, the riding stance may be too unsupported and “loose” for the average person to maintain securely and comfortably, as the rider must regulate the position of his feet and legs in relation to the vehicle in addition to directing/steering the vehicle's travel with his/her feet. Such a vehicle thus requires new ways of providing rider stability. It also requires new ways by which a rider can control the speed and turning of the vehicle. In addition, new and better ways for improving portability, stability, intuitiveness of control, and the joy/thrill of the ride are also needed.